O vento
by Reigen Doki
Summary: Rai is a shoku warrior now and he doesn't want to screw it up.When the dragons are on the verge of war,what will the dragon of wind discover about himself?What will he face?In english mostly,will translate. Rated to be safe.Rai centric.O vento is wind.
1. Chapter 1

**Heloo. I am in no way connected to the owners and creators of xiaolin showdown. This is mainly Rai centered with some hints of possible RaixKimi close friends stuff. I'm not to into pairing, but we'll see. Enjoy.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **-

The dark haired teenager swore under his breath as he hit the ground hard. His three team mates stared down at him in shock before rushing into the fight. "Stop!" His voice caught them off guard. Even the Heylin warriors shifted uncomfortably. "You aren't here to fight, are you," Raimundo Pederosa ventured. A shiver ran down his spine as a vile smile sat on the lizard man's lips. "Correct young dragon. I only wish to congratulate you," Chase watched as shock spread on the xiaolin monks' faces.

The new leader stood up, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "We ain't int'rested in you're tricks Chase Young," Clay growled. "No tricks young monk." Once again the dark haired boy was caught of guard by the evil warrior as he swiftly move in front of him, easily getting past the fire and water dragons. A natural wind came across the boy's face, ruffling his hair, and bringing memories of cool surfs. "Lightning will set you defeat." With that he was gone. His army lingered a moment only, then vanished.

The four dragons in training looked at their master with worried faces. "Worry not my young ones, the river carries on its way, even if it sees the rocks ahead." Omi nodded, apparently the only one to understand. Raimundo glanced at Kimiko for an explanation, instead she responded to their master. "So we shouldn't worry, even though we know that Chase will attack us Master Fung?" The man nodded to her with a light smile, "You may have the rest of the day off. You have had a severe trial already today, and Raimundo has made a great accomplishment." The Brazilian turned a dull pink as he was reminded of his rise to shoku warrior only minutes ago.

- - - - - - - - - - -

After the morning's multi-dimension deal, and the threat by Chase, the wudai warriors and their leader only wanted to think on their own. Raimundo opened his eyes, realizing dimly that the sun was setting. He had slept through most of the day. The others relaxed in their own ways, enjoying the rare freedom. He had spent the day thinking of what to say to Omi. Such an ego would be hard to fix, but he couldn't leave it the way it was. He currently knew that Kimiko was in her room, and Clay was in the kitchen. This meant he would have no problem speaking to the boy in private, the only problem would be finding him. He figured he knew where the younger boy would be. After jumping down, he set off at a trot towards the grounds where Omi frequently trained on his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A smile crossed his face as he watched the dragon of water run the course. The small warrior was intent on being the best. "Omi. A word," he called to him, his voice stern, but soft. The dragon of water jumped in surprise, pouring the water he carried all over himself. Raimundo had to stifle a laugh at the sight of the now wet boy. Said boy slowly dragged himself over, his eyes to the ground. He was prepared to hear his leader taunt him about his failure to become leader.

That is why his dark eyes widened in surprise when he looked up. Rai was smiling, but not a gloating, smug smile. Rather he had a warm, understanding smile on his face. "I understand why you are upset I'm leader," Rai started. "Oh I am most hap-" Rai cut him off with a raise of his hand. "I would be too if I had been training all my life, and some kid who didn't even train as hard as did was placed in a higher position than I was. I want you to understand something Omi. This title means nothing, we are still friends, and can still learn from each other." Omi looked at the older boy with suspicion, "You are not going to vigorously scrub it into my face?" The green eyed boy laughed, "I won't rub anything in. It wouldn't be very leader-ly of me."

He shrugged, "It isn't important anymore anyway." The bald child nodded, walking towards the temple with the brunette, "Yes, we must place our bottoms in the future." Rai's eye twitched before he realized what he meant. "Um, little dude. I think you mean we should put it behind us," he eyed the young monk with suspicion, wondering, not for the first time, if he did that on purpose. "That too!" His exited face kept Raimundo from saying anything more. In his mind he knew that what he said wouldn't be enough to put things right, but it set things in the right direction.

The heavy scent of their dinner drifted from inside the temple where his friends were no doubt already eating. "Aw man! By the time we get in there Clay'll have eaten the dinner table." Omi's eyes widened like saucers and his mouth hung open. "Would that not hurt our friends stomach? Master Fung would not be pleased." The Brazilian winced and let out a heavy sigh. "It's a figure of speech chromdome." Omi opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut of a Raimundo raised his hand up for quiet. The small yellow boy decided to head in for his food, rather than worry about what kind of figure speech had. The dragon of wind closed his eyes as the scent of salt water flooded him . He looked to the west, eying the horizon. Only the setting sun was visible, no clouds or hints of rain. With a last, cautious glance at the mosaic of reds and golds, he ran inside to get his dinner before someone else did.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Master Fung had sat in silence as the monks ate. Now that the food was done, he stood up slowly, calling for their attention without words. The young Japanese girl fidgeted in her seat with joy, apparently privy to news she found exciting. "I have a surprise for all of you my young monks. All that is, except for Kimiko." She giggled with badly contained excitement as the three boys cast a series of odd looks at her. "Would you like to tell them Kimiko" ,their master looked at her with raised eyebrows as she let out a squeal of joy.

"Tell us what" ,Clay's voice reflected all of the young boy's thoughts. "We get our OWN ROOMS" ,her voice escalated to a shout as she closed her eyes and screamed in delight. After the initial shock of her scream wore off, the boys began to talk about it amongst them selves. "Wait. Master Fung, does this mean we EACH get out own rooms" ,Raimundo caused a pause among the other dragons, until the old man nodded. "Already moved everything." The young dragons turned to Dojo with surprise.

"Where have you been all day?" The green dragon simply brushed of the indignant question posed by the black haired girl. "You should probably rest up guys. Hard day of work" ,the green creature slithered into his place on the Master's shoulder. "Awww. Can't we stay up late tonight? I haven't had a chance to text Keiko-" "No. You all need sleep." Jaws dropped as the three wudai warriors and a small green dragon stared openly at the brunette. Even Master Fung had to contain his surprise. "What? It's true" ,Raimundo shrugged off their looks and glanced out side at the now dark sky. "Besides, I want you all rested up for tomorrow." With a suspicious nod, the blond cowboy stood up, looking to Kimiko to show him the location of his room, Omi trailing sleepily behind them.

The wind dragon felt the older man's eyes on his back and turned to face him. "You are worried young dragon?" He nodded, his forest green eyes dark with anticipation. "It's this feeling, ya know? Like my guts being stepped on" ,Rai grimaced at his own words. "There is nothing you can do. You will need your energy for shoku training in the morning, let me show you to your room" ,Master Fung rose from his seat and gestured for the boy to follow him. With a last, reproachful glance at the sky, the boy nodded and followed the wise old man down the hall. Outside his room his head lifted up in surprise as something just sank in. His voice was loud enough to shake the building. "DID YOU SAY SHOKU TRAINING?!!?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That was sort of fun to write. I've gotten rid of all my old stories because they were annoying me... I know the first chapter is a little dry, but if you bear with me, it should get better. I hope to hear what you all think of this. It was too hard to resist ending the chapter this way... until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm**** actually ****sticking with this one... Anyhoo, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or it's characters.** **Enjoy. Oh, by the way, quick translations will appear in (parenthesis).**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase young didn't like surprises. That was why he was currently keeping close tabs on his army. He told them to avoid the dragons until he tole them to attack, but he hadn't picked the most trustworthy army. Still, they were necessary for his plan. The Heylin warrior stood from his throne as he watched a red-head witch walk into the room, an innocent look on her face. "What do you want Wuya?" She pouted and brought her shoulder up to her cheek, attempting to look cute and offended.

To her disappointment, Chase looked disgusted, rather than apologetic. "I was wondering if I could stay over with some friends" , she smiled up at him. "Why would I let you do that? So you could try to betray me again" ,he walked down to where she was, his cats standing as he reached the level ground. She raised her hands up defensively in front of her, closing her eyes and trying to smile.

"N-no. Why would I do that? I-i like your plan! I just want to... to keep an eye on Katnappe! I won't do anything bad" ,she laughed lightly, trying to calm herself. "And why should I?" Her eyes opened and she stared at him blankly before it sank in. "You'd get time to yourself, or with someone else if you prefer..." ,she winked at him, causing him to shake his head in annoyance. "Just get out of my sight." He sat back down in his throne, once again intent on watching his army.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heavy, dark lids, lifted off of deep green pools. Raimundo sat up a groaned. His night was lacking one important aspect, rest. He swung himself out of his bed, thinking over what happened in his mind. Sleepily rubbing his eyes, he walked towards the kitchen, expecting to find them all waiting on him. The Brazilian jerked fully awake as cold night air hit him when he stepped outside.

Glaring eyes searched the darkness, finally finding a sliver of light coming over the mountains. Dawn. Oh how he did loath dawn. What was he doing up at that time anyway? Quickly he walked to the kitchen, stepping out of the frosty air. The daggers he sent the cold outdoors did nothing but sooth his nerves. He heated himself tea as he sat down, watching the sunrise for the first time in ages.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimiko knew the personalities of who she lived with well. It had been about three years since they first arrived. That is why it caught her off guard when Master Fung told her Raimundo had been up before him. If anything was unlike Rai, it was being the first up. Clay, too, was surprised, but didn't let that stop him from entering the kitchen, ignoring the boy gazing outside. Rai's eyes snapped over to look at his team mates with surprise, not having realized he was up that long.

He quickly hid his tea as the dragon of water entered the room. The small yellow teenager's eyes widening as he saw their leader sitting, all ready for the day. "What are you doing up this early Rai" ,The Japanese girl teased after lifting the small boy's jaw off of the ground. "I reckon he slept that way to impress us." The wind dragon snorted ignoring them. "Young monks. Hurry with your food. You have training today." Clay scarfed down his food, along with the other two Wudai warriors, mentioning something about his 'grub'.

A certain green dragon came slithering into the room, an ancient scroll in his hands. "Heads up guys and gal. We've got a Wu." "You sure Dojo" ,Kimiko said through a mouth full of pancakes. "Based on this rash", he lifted his tail to show the red bumps all along it, "I'd say it's a big one." The girl blanched, nearly spitting out the food in her mouth. "To much info little par'ner" ,the Texan pointed a fork at the dragon, shaking his head. "What is this new Wu" ,the bald little monk opened the scroll across the table.

The image on the scroll swirled into action. It depicted a man holding a curved tube and blowing into it. He then snuck up behind his opponent and appeared to be shouting and jumping around. "It's called the escura trombeta and it renders your opponent temporarily deaf." Kimiko pursed her lip and frowned, "That's a weird name for it." Rai rolled his eyes, picking up a glass of water, "It's Portuguese for dark trumpet." He placed the glass to his lips and smugly started sipping the water. "Speaking of. We're headed to Rio." The brown haired boy spit the water out, his green eyes wide in shock.

"H-how about you guys take this one? I... um... need to clean the place up." He closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath through his teeth, a phony smile plastered across his face. "No Raimundo." He frowned at Master Fung's voice opening his eyes and dropping his shoulders in defeat. "Do not worry friend. I will protect you." ,the small monk smiled through the glare he received, "I would most like to have this new Wu!" Clay smirked at the scowling dragon ,"Wat's the matter Rai? Naw looking fo'ard to headin' home?" He rolled his green eyes, settling them on the cowboy. "New flash, that ain't my home town. Just please tell me it isn't in-"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The bad side of Rio." The monks climbed off of the the fifty foot dragon, ignoring the protest of one young Brazilian who had chosen to be a loud traveling companion. "Let's just find the Wu and go" ,Kimiko looked around her at the place full of eyes, staring out twisted, grimacing faces. It gave her the creeps. "Look! It is there" ,Omi pointed at the curving black tube, sitting comfortably in the hands of a broken statue. The four monks ran for it, expecting Jack Spicer any minute. To their surprise, and slight disappointment, they picked it up quite easily.

Rai watched as small children watched them in the shadows and sighed, looking away. "Lets go now," he climbed on the dragon, not waiting for the others to respond. As they started to fly off, back to their home, the brunette turned around, looking back at the broken statue. "Tchau(goodbye)." "Rai," Kimiko placed a hand on their leader's shoulder. He shrugged it off and moved away from them, his dark eyes slightly hollowed. Omi opened his mouth to saw something, but two pairs of hands drew him down, covering his mouth. "Not naw li'll par'ner. Not naw." His words were the opposite of his feelings. He too wanted to know what was chewing at Raimundo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The green eyed brunette sat alone in his room, the long scroll in front of him, opened as he read through it. He hadn't figured this was what Fung meant when he said training. The others were playing outside with Wu, or rather, practicing. Mean while, he was bent over an old scroll, memorizing facts. His eyes widened as he looked at the next item on the scroll. He had seen this before. As he studied it, he slowly realized why Fung kept if from him. Still, despite his better judgment, he was going to ask him after dinner.

Shouts turned his attention outside. His team was done practicing, and had begun a game of soccer. Rai quickly folded up the scroll, running outside to join them,. Nothing said he had to be a serious leader all of the time. His friends were smiling, the sun was shining, and he let his worries fade as he ran to join them. A small part of him, watching the world through dark eyes, knew it was only a matter of time before it was all over. Clouds were on the horizon now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fill free to rant about my lame ending of this chapter. At least I'm starting to get it going. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Still not owning this. Sorry It's taken so long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You guys go get some more training in, I'll clean up in here." All eyes locked suspiciously on the brunette that so uncharacteristically offered to clean, on his own. With a slow nod, Kimiko started outside, he fellow dragons following suit. Rai silently went to work, choosing to ignore his long time master boring holes into his back with his stare. It wasn't until he started to dry the plates, by hand, that the man walked up to him. "Something bothers you, dragon." A slight smile graced his lip, green eyes dancing with entertainment. "Not bothered, I was just waiting." "For?" His laugh was slightly reminiscent of when he was dark. "For you to ask." He set down the last of the dishes. "I thought you would like to know that I know."

He didn't grin again as the man froze. "I see," he whispered, "I suspected as much." "It always had puzzled me. Chase had his dragon soup, and Dashi had died, but not Guan, no he seemed immortal. It makes sense now, really." The man nodded. "Then you also know why I didn't tell you, and why he needs it." Raimundo nodded, but it was obvious his master needed to go on. "He was the cause of Chase's evil decision, and vowed to live so long as it took to make him good again, or end his life. As long as I continue to use the Wu, he does not age. Should I stop, he will begin aging normally again." "And if you choose you can actually de-age him," the green-eyed leader nodded. "I all ready know what it does."

The man nodded as he slowly reached up to his necklace. From the back of it he removed a large, golden, circle with a square in the middle filled with silver. "Then I am trusting this to you." Raimundo's eyes widened. With a bow of his head he took it. "Be warned though, you must use it wisely, and it must be able to have a clean shot to work properly." Once again he nodded. The brunette looked up with a smile, "Tell the others not to wait up for me." Master Fung watched as he walked away, off to find some place to practice his new Wu. "He reminds me of Dashi. HE never learned when to stop challenging his masters either," Dojo said as he slipped out of his hiding spot. "No, he didn't did he?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Rai walked into the kitchen blurry eyed to be greeted by his chipper team mates. "Ya look tired'r than a clown at a bull ride'n rodeo." He couldn't help but wince at Clay's wonderfully southern sayings. "You are looking as though freezing Raimundo." "Omi's right, you don't look too hot. Are you alright?" He shrugged off his teammates' worry. "I just didn't get any sleep last night." Master Fung nodded knowingly. "Very well young dragon. You should rest in your room for now. I'll wake you around noon. Perhaps next time you will be wiser to get a full nights sleep." He nodded slowly as he wandered down the hall, eyes half closed. With a shout the Brazilian tumbled head over heels into his bed, frustrated that he had woken back up.

With a laugh his team mates followed their teacher outside, waiting for him to tell them what to do. Instead they followed his eyes to the horizon where clouds blatantly crept forward. "Today you shall practice your Wudai weapons." With a nod the youngest accepted his staff from the small green dragon. Without removing her eyes from the horizon, Kimiko removed her weapon from her pouch, she had been keeping it with her of late. She hardly noticed the tall, blond Texan who slipped his lasso off of his belt. He had gone to pick it up shortly before breakfast, expecting as much. "I see you both are prepared for trouble, being prepared is important, but to seek it out would be counter productive." The young Asian blushed as she realized what he meant.

"I would never seek trouble Master Fung." Slowly she tore her eyes away from the horizon. "And you Clay?" "Naw, I'd ne'er do that. Not that it helps much. Watin' only gits ya so far." He nodded. "Omi?" The boy indignantly crossed his arms over his chest. "I should be more worried about Raimundo. Trouble is the last thing on my mind." The green dragon snorted in amusement. "We have postponed long enough. Let your training begin." With a nod the three set into offensive stances, ready to go through their regular routine.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rai woke disorientated. The room spun and a strange sound barraged his ears. He sat for long seconds at the edge of his bed, panting. The air refused his lungs at first, but slowly he regain control and looked dully at the clock by his bed. He had only slept three hours. Damb. He stood up, glaring down at the rumpled robes he had forgotten to remove. With a quick shower and fresh cloths he ran outside, his curiosity finally overwhelmed by that strange noise. Opening his door he dashed unwittingly out into the bright sun, and a rather large rock that had just been thrown.

With a great show of focus for someone with so little sleep, the green eyed Brazilian leapt onto the rock forcing air through it where it met his hand. The rock split at thousands of cracks, sending fine powder and chunks every where. With a little focus he sent it all up so it would not be whizzing out at dangerous speeds. His friends clapped at the showy display as sand showered down over him. He walked over with a grin, no longer tired, and having discovered the noise. Their master looked at him with interest. "You have only been asleep for a few hours, would it be beneficial if you had a touch more time?" "Couldn't sleep," he shrugged. "Very well. Care to join us." With his nod Dojo went off to retrieve the boy's sword.

He sat cross legged on the steps to watch the others practice. Kimiko was currently throwing fire sparrows at Omi, who was blocking them with his staff. Clay, preferring to practice on his own, was using rocks as targets. That explained what had been thrown at him. When the dragon offered him his sword, he took it and stood up. Seeing this, the blond dragon of earth threw a large rock at him, which was quickly deflected by the spin of the blade. "Hey Omi!" Everyone turned to him with interest. "Want to practice?" The younger boy quickly morphed his staff into a short sword.

The others stepped out of the way so they had a nice sized area to practice in. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but it was always at a midnight practice where no one else saw the sword fight. They crossed swords quickly before breaking into defending stances. Rai came in fast, swinging a crescent arch. Omi countered jarringly, followed quickly by a butterfly swing. The young Brazilian grunted as his shoulder gated against the socket, pushed back with a late counter. He barely had a chance to move his sword by the time Omi had proceeded into the second half of the butterfly swing. Raimundo snaked his sword around the others to twist him off balance. The motion of his arm pulling back sent it flying from the water dragon's hands. Dogging the following thrust, Omi rolled to his sword, picking it up in time to block the downward swing towards his shoulder. They both thrust their swords in, stopping just before the skin. Rai started to laugh, ignoring the sword tip to his stomach. His own was pointed at the bridge of Omi's nose.

They heard clapping from behind them as laughter broke into ragged breaths. "Very good. You have both been practicing." Rain nodded and wrapped an arm around the bald child. "I have him to thank. He's been keeping me on my toes." His eyes widened as he narrowly missed a fiery projectile. The boys looked with confusion at the young girl. "You guys were practicing without me," she screeched, only to burst into laughter. The look on their faces was priceless. A cold gust of air caused a shiver to run through them. "Why don't we go in for lunch, and finish latter?" They all nodded at their master's suggestion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short chapter for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Not owning….Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My break has been surprisingly empty so with any hope I will be able to pump out more chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three Wudai warriors stepped out into the yard, preparing to go back into their training. Begrudgingly Rai wandered off to continue studying, muttering something under his breath about not being able to function as a group if they didn't work together. He found himself in his room again, staring down at the scroll. He slowly removed the disk-like Wu from his pocket. He once again found the spot in the scroll that held its information. The Idade coin was useless at first glance. It could be used to change a person's age and, as he discovered, took a lot of concentration. You couldn't even use it on yourself. Though, he noted, it didn't just take away age, it could also give it.

Thinking on how it was used, he realized that it did have purpose, but it seemed so unnatural. Placing it back into his pocket, he stared down at the scroll, looking at the next item. He figured he would be at this for hours. From the doorway, Master Fung watched, studying how the boy reacted to his work. More than anything he hoped that he had made the right choice in choosing Raimundo. Something told him that the boy would show him the answer soon enough. Silently he left the room, off to help the others train.

- - - - - - - -

Chase Young sat silently in his abode, his army of villains in front of him. Rather than trust them to another night of scheming and hating, he would gather them and go over what he would tell them of his plan. Currently they stood patiently waiting to be dismissed to the rooms he had prepared for them in his castle. With a wave of his hands they all started to disperse, though not, to his annoyance, a certain red-eyed mechanic. He would wait for the boy to speak his mind in hopes he would leave instead, rather than initiate a conversation with the fool.

"So, Chase. I was wondering, how do you know it's going to rain tonight?"

The man simply smirked. It seemed that was the question on everyone's mind. Slowly he raised himself from his seat and walked down to where the red-head was standing. His cats stood up behind him, walking behind him, but stopped at the edge of the stairs. His predatorily grin caused the younger boy to cower.

"It's something of a gift I have. 'A swordsman's scars can tell the coming rain'."

The quote seemed lost on the boy. With a roll of his eyes he dismissed the genius, wondering half way if he was a good choice in his army. One more than one account he had proven his willingness to going the way of the monks. Were it not for his creepy obsession, Chase mused, he would likely turn from the Heylin side and fight against Chase himself. That would be something he would have to watch for. Unfortunately his army was made up of moronic, bumbling oafs. He only hoped it would serve enough of a distraction to fulfill his plan.

Returning to his seat, the lizard man began stroking one of his favorite cats. He found cats to be far better companions than humans. The tell-tell howl of the wind against his castle told him it was almost time. In their rooms, his army was preparing themselves. Weapons were being cleaned and armor polished. He decided it would be a wonderful idea to bring a sword, it had been a while since he used a weapon in a fight. Though by numbers it seemed unfair to fight, he was sure most of his army would be dispatched of relatively quickly. With a grin he stood, the first rain from the storm fell cautiously on the ground outside, not sure if it was time for it to wash away the old land and give new life to the parched earth, despite its hesitation, Chase knew it was.

- - - - - - - -

Raimundo Pederosa grimaced as he looked outside. Rain poured down on the grounds, reminiscent of when he had first arrived. Folding up the scroll, he stood stretching. Still watching the rain, he tucked it into his shirt, not wanting it to get wet as he walked through the rain to get to the room it was normally kept in. The soft water fell in steady beats on his shoulders, softening the hard outline of his red robes. It wasn't often this quiet, and it seemed odd that it was so comforting. The air was filled with the smell of warm, wet dirt and hot summer flowers. He closed his green eyes against it taking in the soft patter of drops hitting around him and the steady thrum of his feet against the ground.

Bright eyes flew open as a while light accompanied by a bone cracking clap shattered the peace. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as another clash rang in his ears. Without a thought he ran directly to the vault, not inclined to believe chase's threat was merely that. Behind him he heard doors open and feet splash against the wet stone. The others had been woken up by the thunder and, having the same thought as him, rushed to arm themselves. He never turned back, over the unnatural howl of the wind he heard someone shout his name. It sounded suspiciously like the water dragon, but he wouldn't dare break stride until he knew he was prepared.

His feet carried him silently down the vault. Even though he couldn't hear them anymore, he knew the others were behind him. His chest burst from lack of oxygen, but his breath was caught in his throat. From the lack of heavy breathing behind him, he knew he wasn't the only one. The others worked behind him, pulling Shengan Wu from their holds in the vault and arming themselves with them. He stopped only when he reached a place holding a Wu he really wanted. There were only a few things he needed armed with. It wouldn't do him any good to take something he couldn't use or place on himself easily.

Reaching the bottom he let out a breath and turned around, above him the world rumbled from the sky. Standing in front of him in their robes, his fellow warriors stood, looking just as scared as he felt. He hoped it didn't show. He walked towards them and extended his arms to his sides. They smiled at the unusual show of affection from the Brazilian. Some how, a group hug didn't seem to fit the doomed scene, but it showed them that he was there to hold the group together. Once the last link one would put weight on, he was there now to hold the circle together. He was there to be the strongest point and he wouldn't give it up for anything. Though it was over in second, that hug lasted forever. Just like the thunder, he was running back up the stairs, ready to go. Without a second thought they followed him. Omi smiled, he may not be the leader, but he would still give his all for his friends, and that was all that counted, for both of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not the longest chapter, or the wordiest. I felt it was better to stop it here then get to some cliff I could dangle it over. As always there is a bit of a drop wondering what will happen next, but no one is falling to their death or has a sword swinging down towards their collar bone. Let me know what you think. As always I'll try to get another page out soon, but I might put it off for a little while right now, sorry if this disappoints anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

-1I hope I don't have to keep saying I don't own this show…it gets boring….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once again rain pounded down on the young green eyed leader. He didn't say word as he headed towards the main entrance, oddly positive that was were the confrontation would start. It seemed surreal that he was so calmly waiting for a fight that could very well mean his life. Rai watched as his fellow dragons walked up beside him. Kimiko smiled weakly and faced front, Omi was using his sleeve to mop water out of his eyes, and Clay pulled the edge of his hat down momentarily as a gesture of confidence. Ready or not, they were going to fight to defend what mattered to them.

Another flash of light an he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to be standing out in this rain, getting weaker from the cold. Part of him wished to go back to waiting as Chase an his army strode forward a slick grin on the man's face. All hell was about to break loose, and the four dragons had a back stage pass. The lizard man stopped and his grin slowly faded. Raimundo glanced to his sides and started to smile. With a slow shrug he settled into a guard position with his sword out.

"Sure your ready Chase?"

His voice rang, only enhanced by the wind. The challenge was infuriating, sure enough, but the only response was a wave of the hand, sending his army out in a furious wave. The dragons rushed forward, sending themselves into the fray, weapons and Wu ready and wanting to be used. It was official, the party had just started, and they were the guests of honor. Just seconds into the fight and he had managed to loose sight of Kimiko, Clay, and Chase.

- - - - - - - -

Rai winced as a well timed strike from Mala Mala connected with his unprotected ribs. It didn't help that as he grabbed his lungs, wheezing in response, Wuya, who had been the very reason he didn't defend his side, poised herself to strike him. A jet of water shoved against her, effectively ruining her aim. Omi jumped in front of his friend, panting with exhaustion from the fight. Without a thought Rai rounded on Mala Mala and raised his sword, still unable to breath. The battle was beginning to wear on all of them and worst of all, he hadn't seen Chase for near an hour.

He had lost several Wu along the way, and was in desperate need of oxygen. For the last hour he had been fighting off an onslaught of attacks. He hadn't expected the near perfect timing they seemed to have. Every time he and Omi managed to beat back one group, another, fresher group would charge them. He was bleeding badly over one eye and he was sure Omi's arm was broken. His heart was racing as he fought off the strange creature, the water dragon at his back.

Elsewhere he knew that Kimiko and Clay where in a similar position as he and Omi were. The day before, he had told them that they needed to stay together when fighting, fortunately it seemed to be working. The strange creature made of Wu shuddered and fell as he reached in to yank out the heart. Quickly he stuffed it into his pocket and swirled around to see Omi blast the woman back into a wall. A sickening thud told him she would be unconscious for a while. He smiled at the water dragon before breaking into a run to find where his other two companions had gone.

A flash of light tried its hardest to blind him and thunder deafened the Brazilian and his little friend. He wasn't sure if he had spotted him, or had just know, but he pushed down the other boy as a blast of green magic raced towards him. Nor was he sure when he had grabbed his necklace and pulled up the Idade coin to aim at Chase. The next thing Rai knew though he was struck hard in his injured side by a red-headed blur and the coin pulsed in his mind. He never did find out how Spicer managed to blindside him.

A shout of pain echoed through the rain, almost earsplitting. He wasn't sure if it was him or Chase that had screamed, or both, but his throat suspiciously ached and his mouth tasted of rain water. He hit his knees as another blast of light shook his world. It was too bright as fireworks put on a show in his mind. He noted that the ground was quickly approaching his face, but he couldn't be forced to move his screaming muscles into a position to stop it. Something in Jack's tone of voice as he shouted Chase Young's name told him he wasn't the only one. He almost welcomed the minor rest as his consciousness started to fade, not at all worried about drowning.

- - - - - - - -

Rai could hear voices outside of his room through his fog. He was still sore and it hurt to even think about opening his eyes and sitting up. He coughed, his throat dry and aching, looks like he'd have to get up to get himself some water. Eyes still closed, he placed his hands down to push himself up. With a shout of pain he fell back into the bed, it seemed his muscles weren't quite ready for him to use them. The door slid open and he started to blink hard against the light. It seemed the rain had stopped and sun was now shinning painfully into his room.

He managed to scoot himself up on his pillow and opened his eyes to see a very tired, and stressed Master Fung. The older man had worry all across his face. From his position Rai could see the figures of his teammates through the paper door.

"Is everyone alright," his question oozed with pain as his voice grated deeply in his ears.

The green eyed boy's throat pulled from any use, telling him that he was indeed one person shouting a lot during the fight. The old man nodded slowly, walking cautiously towards the bed. What was going on? Why was his team outside, and why wasn't Master Fung talking to him? He sat up, ignoring the burning pain that shot through his body.

"What happened?"

No answer. Fear flooded through him, dousing all of his pain with adrenalin. He stood up with a start not even wincing as his bare feet connected with the cold floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

The man pushed him down slowly into his bed, ignoring the three figures that pressed closer to the door.

"Relax dragon."

He frowned, his master had never addressed him that cautiously.

"What happened," it was less of a question and more of a command.

The Brazilian's master sat next to him on the bed and sighed.

"It is not good Raimundo. We have a serious consideration to make."

He frowned and followed his master's eyes to a mirror at his bed side. Raimundo reached out slowly, noting that the other man did nothing to stop him. His heart nearly stopped as he looked into the reflective surface. Rai looked skeptically at his master then back at the mirror. Something had gone terribly wrong, or he had been asleep for a long time, because the man staring back at him appeared to be in his twenties.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With any luck I haven't left everyone out in the dark. What happened to Rai will be explained a lot in the next chapter, as will a lot of other things. Sorry if this seems just too weird. Also, I have decided currently that all pairings are not happening. SO far the story is going as planned, I just think pairings would just mess it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Not owning….enjoy…..P.S. some cussing

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ragtag team of villains wasn't sure how to react. Jack Spicer had called the retreat and no one else had heard from or seen Chase Young. They knew he was back at the citadel because the young red-head had been going in and out of his rooms with various medical supplies. It almost worried them, but they pretended not to notice. Instead they played games and tended their own wounds. Jack looked frustrated as he walked through the main rooms again. A few second latter water turned on in the kitchen.

Once again they chose to say nothing. They weren't sure what to say or ask. He reappeared shortly, carrying a pot of hot water. As he walked down the hall he heard a groan coming from the room. Jack hurried forward, splashing water on the floor and his shirt. He opened the door to see Chase sitting up. The green haired man grimaced as he walked up to him.

"How are you feeling?"

He growled in response and stuck his hands in the warm water to splash on his face. Spicer sat down on the edge of the bed and snickered. Olive eyes glared up in an icy gaze. At that the young red-head fell over backwards laughing. Somehow he just wasn't threatening. Ignoring him, Chase turned back to the water to splash his aching face, but his eyes caught on the foggy reflection. His eyes narrowed as he focused harder on the distorted image of himself. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he sat up strait.

"Spicer. Get out."

The boy hurried from the room, still laughing. He had no doubt that Chase could still kick his ass, but it was just too funny to receive threats from a sixteen-year-old. He walked out into the main congregation of villains with a grin on his face. They all cast suspicious looks his way before returning to their wounds and conversations. Wuya walked over to the younger red-head and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, that's it. Why the hell did we retreat, and where the hell is Chase?"

"I'm right here. Calm down you silly woman."

Eyes widened at the short teenager with green hair and a green parlor to his skin. His olive eyes roved over the room with the same sense of command as always. There was no doubt that this was the same man that had been leading them, but with a glaring difference. Slowly all of the inhabitants of the room stood up and walked towards him in awe and suspicion.

"What happened?"

"It is of little importance. A minor oversight that actually works to our advantage."

"How's you being a child help us?"

Chase whirled around to see Vlad eyeing at him. He started to smile at that, causing several people back away. If possible, it was creepier to see the younger version of him so full of malice. He quickly turned to the others in the room, his smile making him look like a maniac.

"Who here feels that? Hannibal? Katnappe? Tubbimura? PandaBubba? Do you all agree?"

Slowly and sheepishly they all nodded. Spicer's grin could have split his face as he shook his head. Wuya eyed him suspiciously for a second before turning back to Chase.

"And how many of you think I am now weak and useless?"

Again a good deal of the people began nodding, not sure where he was going with this. He started to laugh and raised his hand slowly, palm up. He calmly curled his fingers in and back out, gesturing for them to try and take him. The Cyclops was the first to charge him, and the first to find himself on his back. Soon after Tubbimura, Vlad, and Hannibal followed. Wuya smiled as she walked over to him ignoring the annoyed look on his face.

"If we were deceived, then the dragons will be as well."

He rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. It seemed that she would never learn. He walked to his throne and sat down, petting one of his cats as he did. The thing he had started the confrontation for, the escura trombeta, was his, and would be enough to get him into the dojo again when they were not all armed in order to get the yin-yang yo-yo and complete the next phase of his plan.

- - - - - - -

"I think I've got it now. I'm ready to explain it to them."

Raimundo Pederosa had just spent half of an hour going over what had happened with Master Fung and piecing together what had happened. All the while his team had been sent to the kitchens to make a lunch for when he was ready to tell them. He stood shakily, not only from the pain, but also from the strange vibration of his nerves as he prepared to face his friends. The bald master pointed to his dresser before walking out the door. He blushed as he made his way to it, more clothes than boxers might be a good idea.

A few minutes latter he was standing outside of the kitchen, calming his breathing before he entered. Slowly he pulled the door open and smiled. Kimiko was the first to see him, and berated the boy's ears with a high pitched scream. The plate in her hands shattered on the floor and the other two dragons turned in shock to see the young man. Her screaming had stopped, but the Brazilian's head was still ringing.

"Not exactly how I expected to be greeted."

He himself still wasn't used to the deep grating voice he heard, despite all of the time he had been listening to it, so it came as no surprise to him that they stood mouths open and arms at their sides. None the less he didn't like being stared at and turned a bright pink as he stepped into the room. Their master gestured for them to all take a seat at the table while he finished their meal.

"So, wa' 'appened?"

"What has done this to you?"

"How did you get so…?"

The brunette rubbed his temples as the three asked their questions all at once. He raised a hand to ask them to stop and took a deep breath, accepting the tea offered to him. He pulled the scroll out of his pocket and opened it up to the Idade Coin. Again they opened their mouths to start asking questions and again he raised his hands to pause them. He took a long sip of his tea and sighed.

"Give me a chance. I have to start somewhere near the beginning. This," he pointed to the picture of the Wu, "is the Idade Coin. It is used to change the age of the person it is used on. It takes a great deal of concentration to change a whole person to the right age, and a lot of practice."

He raised up his necklace and spun it around to show that he had connected the coin to it. Clay frowned and knitted his eyebrows together. Omi's eyes widened as he leaned in to get a better look at it. Kimiko gasped and leaned back, away from it. He dropped it back down and continued.

"I was asked to take care of it. During the battle I attempted to use it on Chase. Normally it is unable to affect the user's age. Unfortunately I was distracted by Spicer. He broke my concentration on the coin, and it, malfunctioned. So far, despite several attempts, it doesn't want to work for me, or anyone else, on me. It is still working on other things, just not me. Chances are we may need the reversing mirror to fix it, currently it is in the Heylin side's position.

"Until we are able to fix it I'm going to be about twenty-three. It shouldn't cause too many problems, but we aren't sure how it affected Chase, so we need to be cautious. What's more, I don't want you to be afraid to be around me. This is creepy enough for me, I can't imagine how weird it must be for you guys. Once again, I have managed to do something wrong."

He rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling something about hating speeches, which caused his friends to laugh. At least something had stayed the same. His friends smiled at him, only a little put off by his strange appearance and unfamiliar voice. Those green eyes were still full of a mischievous fun that no imposter could manage. Smiling, Rai pushed his short brown hair back. He had a good feeling that things weren't going to be so bad after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope that was alright for a quick explanation. Once they find out what happened to Chase, a better explanation will be given. With any luck no one can see what Chase is about to do. Anyways, hope to get another update out soon. Until then, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**They changed the layout of the site on me…….Sorry I haven't been updating. I'll try not to fall of the writing wagon that much until my stories are over…..**

Raimundo Pederosa let out a yelp of surprise as cold water sloshed down his back out of the bucket he was balancing on his head. It wasn't a full day after he had woken up and he was already training again. The training wasn't so bad and he found he was enjoying the chance to use his muscles. They felt sore after the fight and his exercises stretched them out pleasantly. Unfortunately, he discovered that no one wanted to train with him, nervous now that he was older.

Omi smiled at him as he ran past, the only one who didn't seem to mind. Rai couldn't help but smile back, glad that not everyone was ignoring him. He quickly regretted it as another wave of icy slosh dumped itself down his bare back. Concentrating more on what he was doing, he made his way from post to post, dodging the occasional shaft shoved up by various monks to knock him off balance.

A well time thrust from a bamboo pole caught him in the foot and sent him flying back. He flipped in the air so he wouldn't land painfully on his back. Using the wind he guided his feet to two of the poles and reached out with one hand to catch another. His free hand mad its way up to catch the bucket out of the air. He felt the cool metal bottom collide with his hand and smiled, glad it hadn't turned over. Straitening himself out, he stood slowly and put the bucket back on his head. A grimace washed over his face as the bucket tipped, sending a cascade of coldness down his shoulders and back.

"Arrrg! I hate this stupid bucket!"

"Now now Raimundo. The bucket is not stupid because you can not keep it balanced."

He turned to the short yellow boy, his dark green eyes narrowed in a heated glare. A chorus of laughs rose from his fellow team mates as he turned his gaze to the monk that was currently poking him with a stick.

"What do you want?"

"You must continue training young dragon."

Throwing up his hands in defeat, Rai stalked off muttering about getting more done meditating. His teammates watched him go in mild confusion. Making his way to the top one of the tallest buildings in the complex, he settled down cross-legged to think about what was happening.

"Chase! Chase I want to tell you something!"

The green eyed teen stood from his cross-legged position and looked over the young redhead that had ruined his meditation.

"What?"

"I sent one of my Jackbots over to the temple to see how the dragons were recovering and it recorded the strangest thing."

He raised an eyebrow at the boy as he accepted his armor from a cat the appeared behind the red-haired boy.

"Eeep! Um… the wind dragon, he was older…looking."

Chase Young looked up in surprise. That changed things for him slightly. He quickly began going over his plans in his head, thinking how it may be changed by this. He paced across his throne room for a moment, tying up loose ends in his mind. Glancing up to see a worried look on Spicer's face and he quickly stopped.

"Very good Spicer. I can use this information well. Have you told the others?"

He shook his head, "You were the only one I thought needed to know, I came directly to you."

Chase nodded to him, "Keep it that way."

He turned his back to the boy, not bothering to dismiss him. Footsteps sounded behind him as the boy left and he settled back down, making minor changes to his plan in his mind. It was a strange occurrence, but he could handle it fine. Also, it gave him another clue as to what had happened to him the night before. The last thing he remembered was the boy reaching for the necklace he always wore. With a sly grin he went back to his meditation, preparing himself mentally for the night, and the next phase of his plan.

**Short chapter, sorry. I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again…I'm sorry. Didn't mean to take so long to update.**

-

One week had gone by and nothing seemed to get done. Raimundo couldn't help but notice this, and was growing impatient. No one had attacked, and it concerned him. At the same time, his friends had been behaving strangely around him.

Clay, who was the most mature, seemed to react well to it, and would still spar with him, but refused to talk to him, and would leave the table for any meal when Rai came in, usually late. The blond cowboy wouldn't tell anyone what he thought of the change, and refused to speak on the topic of Rai completely.

The change in Kimiko had been slightly more unusual. She seemed keen on helping him with anything he was doing, and even stopped herself from sharpening her tongue on him as she usually did. He wasn't sure, but Rai got the feeling she had a slight crush on his older form.

As disconcerting as that was, Omi's reaction truly frightened him. From the start the young monk was always willing to talk to him, and spar with him. It had seemed nothing had changed between the two, including their friendly rivalry. Then came what concerned him. Omi started to ask questions about what it was like.

How did it feel to be older?

Did his element react differently to him, as it appeared to?

Did he feel stronger?

Could Omi use the wu to make himself older?

The last question had come after an intense sparring match that left both boys panting and exhausted on the ground. They were staring up at the night sky when Omi commented on how he really did seem like a leader now. Rai shrugged it off at first, but Omi countered again, asking if the wu would change you to any age you wanted. Cautiously, Rai responded to the affirmative.

That was when he asked. At first Rai jumped up with shock, fully intent on telling Master Fung, but slowly Omi explained what he though. The more he listened, the more the Brazilian wanted to talk him out of it.

"We don't know the side affects to this! If I could I'd go back to how I was right now!"

"That is foolish! You have an unbelievable amount of power now! If you could just learn to control -"

"Don't you see," Raimundo cut him off, "if this power had developed slowly, like it would if I aged properly, I wouldn't have to worry about not being able to control it!"

The monks and their team mates had come out now to see what had caused the fuss. Rai looked at them, all of them with pain and disgust, before storming off. Master Fung walked off with Omi to have a long talk, leaving Clay and Kimiko alone in the now deserted cool night air. Dojo coughed, interrupting the silence.

"Wha' is it partner? A new wu?"

"Nope. But I wouldn't worry about them."

Kimiko turned to Clay with a weak smile.

"We've got a lot to get used to now hu?"

"Yup. Still, tha's wha' concerns me most."

"What?"

"All tha' power Rai's got tha' he don't know how ta use, an' Omi wannin' to 'ave jus' as much."

The rest of the night was uneventful, quiet almost to the point of concern. The next morning Omi privately apologized to Rai for his brash words. Also, Rai was surprised to find that Clay didn't leave when he sat down for breakfast, and Kimiko seemed to include everyone in the conversation, not just him. For the first time since the change, the dragon of wind was feeling alright.

-

Chase wasn't one for relying on others. He would have rid himself of the misfit army a long time ago, and his own personal fan boy, if they hadn't proved so dam useful. More often than not though, they seemed a hindrance. The only time they disrupted his plans worse was when they weren't under his thumb.

He'd spent most of the last week thinking g of a plan. The rest of his time was spent watching over his "troops" and their so called special training. It was obvious they had no idea what to think, and were close to deserting, causing a ruckus. With the intense training he put them through, he would gain two advantages.

One was good for many things. They were left tired and with the impression that he knew exactly what he was doing, and another plan was already underway. This kept them close and loyal, for the time. The other thing it did was increase the strength and skill he could rely on them for.

At first, some protested that they were more then simple solders, and each one was great in their own right. Slowly they came around though, when he said his plan would go forward, with or without them. Even the insufferable red-head trained daily.

Chase was surprised Spicer would even attempt to train his body when he relied so heavily on his machines. None the less, Jack still found time to build his ridiculous contraptions between workout sessions. He was still physically weak and couldn't take a hit, mentally or physically, but Jack's spirit certainly seemed to change. Still, he had to watch that his allegiance didn't change when it finally came down to it.

He got the distinct feeling that Spencer would drop everything to be good, if only Chase would too. He knew the boy admired him, but he wasn't sure if that was because he wanted to be strong, evil, or wanted a chance to show Chase that good wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. Either way, he was going to keep him at a distance.

-

**Short chapter. Sorry, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
